


I know they're losing

by Fangzdollz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzdollz/pseuds/Fangzdollz
Summary: Fundy knew his fiance was cheating on him yet he did nothing about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic!! This is a one shot and if you guys like it enough I might turn it into a series.

Dream was nice, He payed attention to Fundy. He loved Fundy and Fundy loved him.

The bed was empty, only Fundy and his loneliness. Fundy sat up and saw Dream enter their shared bedroom "Fundy..." Dream started "I went out to get supplies" Dream said taking off his mask. Fundy only nodded "i-it's alright dream.." He rubbed his eyes and tried to head back to sleep.

Dream smelt different, He smelt like george. "Dream." Dream glanced at his soon to be husband, "what is it fundip?" Fundy's tail stopped wagging and his ears went down, "Please don't call me that dream, you smell like george!" Dream didn't react, he just stared at Fundy. "I went out to get supplies with George last night, what about it?". Fundy whimpered, he knew that this fight was one that he was gonna win "I-i'm sorry dream.." 

Dream was cheating on him, at this point he didn't even hide the fact that he was cheating anymore. Dream came home smelling like george, he cared about George more than anyone even his own fiance. 

Fundy confided in his dad

,,dad?" 

"Yes fundy?,,

,,can..I ask you something?"

"Of course my little champion!,, 

Fundy didn't deserve that title.

He wasn't brave.

He was weak.

,,What did you do when mom left?" Fundy asked.

"I had to move on and take care of you fundy,,

Fundy couldn't move on.

He loved dream too much.


	2. I'm your baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and dream are both tired of this fake marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might make this into a actual story:)!

Fundy left Wilbur's house soon after that conversation. 

Fundy walked into him and dream's shared cottage, dream was sat on the couch.

"Where were you fundy?" Shit. Dream was pissed

Fundy nervously laughed, that's all he could do. "I was at my fathers, I should've told you dream sorry.."

Dream looked at his husband "I don't like your father fundy, he babies you too much."

Fundy scoffed "and you act like you don't do the same dream.." He said under his breath.

"what did you say fundy?" 

"nothing nothing dream!"

A loud slap echoed in the small cottage. Fundy held his cheek and started to cry

"d-dream..." Fundy looked up the taller man

Dream looked back at him, this wasn't the man fundy fell in love with. This man was cruel and selfish unlike the loving dream that fundy use to know.

"Fundy why do you talk back?" 

"Dream..." Fundy whimpered

Dream just rolled his eyes and left his husband crying.

Fundy felt so alone, his husband was obsessing over chaos and his father is going crazy.  
Fundy had no one to talk to, nobody to cry to and nobody to comfort him, Fundy spent most nights alone with just him and his thoughts. Everyone had left him first was his mother. God did fundy miss her, she was gorgeous and smart. Fundy took alot after her, unfortunately his mother had to leave him and Wilbur. She promised she would come back but she never did, fundy's thought were interrupted when he heard his bedroom door open. Fundy looked at who it was and if course it was dream. "Dream.." Fundy said, A pang of worry was heard in his voice and dream didn't bat a eye. "Goodnight fundy" was all dream said before heading to sleep.

Fundy was lied to again, dream had gotten George flowers and of course dream lied and said he got the flowers for fundy.

Fundy is so tired of the lies and manipulation


End file.
